A Strange Change
by ILoveFlitwick
Summary: Reposted! This is a slightly edited story I am reposting. Harry has his life changed by a mysterious letter in the talons of a golden falcon. Not Severitus. Just a tad different. R
1. Falcon's Surprise

A Strange Change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Harry and his little pals are JK Rowling's (Lucky duck)

Chapter one

It was 11:59 p.m., and every one in #4 Privet Dr. was snuggled in their comfy beds and brilliant dreams of ice cream every one except for Harry. He would turn 15 in a minute and though he knew his family would not care he knew his friends would.

The boy's full name was Harry James Potter and he was a wizard. He lived with his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley. They never understood him and treated him like crap. This summer was the worst he had ever had not only did he have to deal with them not feeding him or letting him out of his bedroom, but the memories of the third task plagued him like chicken pox. He had nightmares every night that caused great shadows to appear under his eyes.

Harry gazed out the window and at 12:00 a.m. on the dot several birds came in his window including a dilapidated elderly owl named Errol, the headmaster's prized phoenix whose name was Fawks, and a majestic falcon he had never seen before.

Errol was his friend Ron's family owl. Errol always appeared to be at the brink of extinction. Harry deposited the poor thing next to his own owl Hedwig in her cage after removing the poor creature's burden.

Happy Birthday! Harry,

How are ya! Boring over here! Mom is begging Professor Dumbledore to let you come over but he said you would be too busy most likely. Who knows what he's thinking the crazy wizard! Hope the muggles aren't treating you awful.

Ron

Harry smiled at his friend calling his own idol crazy! Though he could see what Ron meant the man was eccentric.

He looked over and the mysterious falcon dropped its burden on his lap.

My Dearest son,

Today is your 15th birthday! Happy Birthday! If you have received this letter sent by delay mail I have died. I am sorry I could not tell you this in person my child. You are not James' son. I had fallen in love with a teacher and when I found myself pregnant I feared for his job. I told my friend and confidant James Potter and he said he would marry me and masquerade as your dad. This was pretty nice since the man was totally gay. Though he loved you. If you have received this me and James are no longer here so I hope you get to know your dad, Filius Flitwick.

Your Mum

Lilly

P.S. Your real name is Fredrick Jon Flitwick. As soon as you put this letter down the charms I placed upon you will be lifted.

He put down the letter and knew no more.

If he had been conscious, he would have been in dreadful pain as his emaciated form morphed into that of a tiny teen who would be known from then on as Freddie.

**A/N Tankies for reading! review please! And remember Flitwick loves you!**

**A/N No flames Please This is my first story so don't be mean**


	2. Dumbledore

A Strange Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yada, yada, yada.**

Chapter two

Harry awoke to Fawks nudging him gently. He could tell he was smaller, but before he could see the rest of his appearance Fawks placed a letter in his hands.

Harry,

I am certain you just found out you are the son of my charms professor and need to talk to the man. He wishes to speak with you also. This letter is a portkey, (I apologize in advance but this is the safest way to get here, I promise it will take you to my office.) just state your **real** name.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts, etc.

He stated, "Fredrick Jon Flitwick" and disappeared with a tug at his navel.

A/N Thought about ending it here but I am not that cruel!

He landed in the headmaster's office but could not see it all he saw was a graveyard as his nightmares took hold.

Albus saw the trembling lad on the floor and his heart broke. He hated to make the child remember such things but at the time he had no other choice. He gathered the child up in his arms and sat behind his desk to wait for Filius to come. He sat there rocking the boy and softly rubbing his bony back trying to calm the boy down. He took this time to observe the changes. His once dark hair was strawberry blonde just like his dad before it turned grey. His eyes were still as green as before and retained the shape of his mum's. The child was very tiny even more so then Filius he had thought he would be slightly taller than his dad due to his mum's stature he was also too skinny for his own good something was definitely wrong.

"Headmaster! Is he here?" asked Flitwick as he rushed in, then paused seeing his son trembling and distraught in the headmaster arms. "Flashback" Dumbledore whispered continuing to rock.

Flitwick scampered to Albus' side and placed a child like hand on his boy's back whispering a calming spell, which worked instantaneously.

Harry lifted his head whispering a soft apology. Both men assured him it was okay and quite understandable.

Dumbledore looked into the eyes of his young protégé lifted him up as he got off his chair " We have to get you to the hospital wing, my boy," he said as he strode out of his office. "Why Albus, did something happen with the charms?" squeaked Flitwick. "No Filius, I just want Poppy to check something out." Albus kept walking. "Sir, does she know?" "Yes the staff already knows, Filius got his letter a week ago but we wanted you to get yours before getting you. Now do not freak out but I have a group of people fighting for the light, all of whom are trustworthy, they were told yesterday to better prepare for the war ahead since you are a major fighter in this war." He replied placing him down on the bed. "Poppy can you come here a sec.?" He called over towards her office.

"Yes?" she came out reading some parchment. "Could you check Harry's over all health including nutrient levels?" He inquired. "No problem" she replied waving her wand at Harry. "Albus what's wrong?" Inquired the new found Father.

"Filius you are 3'6" and Lilly was 5'6", Harry should be a little taller than you are, yet he is approx. 3'2" and as thin as a pole" he replied glancing at the lad in question. "Here's the list, Albus" Poppy stated handing him a sheet of parchment.

Bruise on right side

Fractured rib on right side

Tears on scalp (probably from excessive tugging of the hair)

Malnutrition

Stunted growth due to confined space at early age and malnutrition

He glanced at Harry, handed him the page and asked how each occurred. "Uh, the bruise and rib came from Dudley pushing me into the wall, the tears from my uncle pulling my hair, I was not fed enough and you already knew I grew up in a cupboard my letter of acceptance had it on it," he replied. Albus' eyes blazed "No I did not the letters are magically addressed I never saw it. I cannot believe they would do that! Thank all gods you have a dad to stay with, otherwise I do not know what I would do." His anger was ovious on the normally calm and serene face ashe walked out of the infirmary returning with Professor Snape and a bottle of nutrient potion. "Mr. Flitwick take this once a day for a week, it should help with the vitamins you do not have." Professor Snape advised placing the vile in Harry's hand.

"Harry one other thing I must address," began Albus sitting down. "Harry Potter is going into hiding and Freddie Flitwick is transferring to Hogwarts how does that sound? You will have a normal life like you always wanted." "Sounds okay what of my friends?" "All ready know, you met them before school started due to your need to meet kids your age before coming." Albus smiled as Filius took his newfound son to their quarters.

**A/N Auggh! Long chappie! Should Sevie have a soft spot for tiny Freddie? Let me know! Review please! And remember Flitwick loves you!**

**A/N Special thanks to my fan Enchantressdcm Luv ya Coconuts 4-ever!**


	3. The Surprise He Never Expected

A Strange Change

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing.**

**A/N Please read A/N the end of the chappie!**

Chapter Three: The Surprise He Never Expected

Harry or Freddie as we now shall call him woke the next day in strange surroundings. He had been given a room next to his father's. It was decorated in hues of blue and cream. What made him chuckle was the bed was not a four poster like most but an incredibly soft mattress on the floor for easier access. He loved it! He laughed as he looked at his pjs, gone were the shirts and flannel bottoms in their stead emerald footy pjs.

He got dressed in an old robe of his fathers that was a little to long but otherwise looked rather nice. As he brushed his hair he glanced at the mirror and marveled that his hair obeyed his will.

He knew he was suppose to meet the teachers and his dad in the great hall for breakfast so he raced through the corridors as fast as he could.

The world seemed so much bigger as he scampered. It was also taking far to long now that his leg were so tiny. This was seriously going to take some getting used to he was faster yet slower at the same time. He could not help but wonder what school would be like since he was so terribly small.

As he thought about the disadvantages of his new stature many good and funny things popped into his mind. He realized how he could evade in combat with ease not to mention praking could easily be accomplished he new the Weasely twins would be quite envious.

All of a sudden he tripped on the too long robes and collided with the ground. Getting up and brushing off he realised how nice it was he did not have to fall far and hoped he would be shopping soon. He finally reached the hall and pried the heavy door open.

Surprise!

**A/N Thank you for reading! I know this chappie short but hopefully the next one will be longer.**

**My Polls**

**Should Severus have a soft spot for Freddie? Y/N**

**Should Freddie be a Prankster? Y/N**

**Tankies! Remember Flitwick loves you!**


	4. Let's Party and Important Conversations

A Strange Change

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 4

"Surprise!" Freddie was shocked. There in the great hall was the biggest cake he had ever seen, plus mountains of presents, and all his friends and his dad it was all he ever wanted… and he wasn't even thinking about the gifts.

"Happy Birthday Freddie!" a smiling Ron exclaimed as Hermione engulfed their tiny friend in a bone breaking hug. Hermione finally released him as he began changing colors, she stood back and examined her pal. "How are you taking all this Fred?" she queried shortening his name. "I'm ok. Just don't call me Fred that's Ron's brother, not me!" He chuckled at the thought as said brother came and ruffled his hair. "Happy Birthday mini-me!" Fred said laughing at the quirked eyebrow Freddie showed, it was sorta cute.

They all did the normal birthday stuff that most take for granted but it meant the world to Freddie. When it was time for presents he tried to take his time so he could marvel at each one but Fred, who seemed to think he was going to take Freddie as his protege kept moving him along otherwise it would take all night. He got a book from Hermione, Jokes and candy and a jumper from the Weasely's, a picture of him and his dad that he was not sure when it was taken (though it was after the change) from the Headmaster, and a pogo stick from his dad (always makes me feel taller).

After all the present were opened his friends pulled him aside so they could discuss things.

"So where do you think you will be sorted now that Gryffindor is not an option?" Asked Hermione.

"Well Dad says his dad was a very smart and kind Slytherin who was just cunning, and the Sorting hat has always wanted me there so... If i do end up there will you all stick with me?" He inquired his eyes were filled with anxiety and hope.

"'Course that is what friends are for. We already asked the others about that house and they agree with us that not all Snakes are awful!" Ron exclaimed.

Well it was all over whelming for him as he thanked them all, his dad seemed to realize this an hoisted him onto his back and put his new son to bed.

A.N What do you think! **Review please!** I need your input!

Tankies! Flitwick loves you!


End file.
